


I want it bad

by UnicornMister



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, High School AU, M/M, Shame, Swearing, both Steve and Bucky are healthy and non super soldiers, erotic urination, probably dub-con just to be safe, probably underage cause they're just high school kids, semi fluffy ending, sports!AU, urination as a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMister/pseuds/UnicornMister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is ashamed and Steve is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want it bad

Bucky held his breath and waited for the last locker to slam, for the last set of footsteps to grow distant. He counted sixty seconds in his head, and only then did he breathe easy enough to finally unlace his pants with trembling fingers.

With the sun hot enough to boil skin, him and a team of a couple dozen other boys had sweated for the better part of two hours, shoving and tackling in their scrimmage for improvement. Some had the nerve to complain about heatstroke, but coach’s only answer had been to shove water down their throats until they vomited it back up.

Bucky didn’t complain. He kept his head down and plowed forward, enjoyed the warm strain of his muscles, the stretch of a belly full from hydration.

The only problem with that was pressing itself painfully against his jock, wanting to poke free and release itself. He groaned to himself and pushed down the last of his clothing, heading toward the showers.

The running water drove him to the edge of madness, the liquid sound of water hitting the tiles made his dick bob with pure want. He leaned his forearm against the wall and bit down on the meat of it in an effort to swallow down the needy whimpers he was making.

Even alone, shame burned from his ears across his face. After a day of stewing in his own sweat, he couldn’t even join his team to clean himself because of his problem. It was sick, it wasn’t right, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop. At this point, he wasn’t even sure he could if he wanted to.

Standing under the spray, the lukewarm water ran over his skin, hit his erection and rolled fat drops onto the floor. He was whining into his arm with abandon now, wet hair slicked over his face, cock straining with the need to go. It was delicious torture to hold back from releasing, from touching himself. His free hand wandered his thigh, rubbed up and gripped the rounded muscle of his ass.

Bucky’s groan was cut short by the squeak of the locker room door and a pair of sneakers slapping against the tile. He shoved himself further into his cubicle, heart speeding and hoping to god that the thin dividers were enough to hide his erect state.

The squeals of rubber on ceramic were replaced by the sound of flesh padding against damp floor, and in the time it took the newcomer to get undressed, Bucky prayed he looked calm enough as he went through the motions of washing. He was supposed to have a full fifteen minutes from when the football team filed out to when the cross country boys were scheduled to be done with their practice.

Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw that his neighbor was Steve Rogers, the fastest distance runner in their school. Fuck. His neighbor was friendly, too. Smiled when he noticed Bucky’s attention on him, said “hey” conversationally. Bucky returned a mumbled greeting, distracted by Steve’s still labored breathing, his own still full cock jammed against the wall, and the fact that Steve had to choose the cubicle right next to his.

Such was his concentration that he didn’t realize the other boy had directed a question at him until he caught his stare.

“Huh?”

Steve was too kind to not smile and repeat his question. “Running late today?”

He had his body angled to Bucky so that he could watch his face as he talked, uninhibited by his nude state. Of course, he had nothing to worry about with his lean muscles, pretty face, and what looked to be a good sized cock, even when soft.

Bucky’s face felt like a wildfire. He kept his gaze on a crack by his head while he washed the same spot on his arm and attempted to breathe while thinking.

“You’re the one who’s early.”

His statement came out as more of an accusation, but with his brain clouded from arousal, Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care if he was short with the guy. Even though he was nothing but nice, Steve had interrupted him after all, and they weren’t close friends.

Steve surprised him by laughing, a sound that rang through the tiled room and caught Bucky’s attention like few things could.

“Guess I’m just kinda fast,” he said.

Something in his tone had caused Bucky’s stomach to catch, even though Steve’s words were understated. As if that weren’t enough, he had both hands at the apex of his thighs now, one cradling his sac and the other pushing soap deep into the honey-brown curls there. The motion could be read as innocent, but Steve’s eyes were anything but. Bucky thought he read a challenge there.

He swallowed and rubbed at his now irritated-pink arm, the burn of his bladder making it increasingly hard to focus on any one thing. The silence stretched, and he felt the pressure to say something.

“I—I wouldn’t know.” Because he didn’t, and he couldn’t, and his swollen sex was dirtying a situation that was otherwise innocent. He stared down at it, flushed a ruddy red with the tip smearing clear fluid from where it was pressed. No way could he leave without Steve noticing. His best bet was to hope Steve finished quickly, that way he could sneak out before any other runners could finish for the day.

But then Steve was there, pressed up at the thin divider separating them, crowding Bucky’s space and deflating any air left in it. He was left there floundering, no choice but to meet Steve’s baby blues.

“I think you do, Buck.” Quietly he took in the quick way that Bucky had pushed the front of his body flush against the vertical space, crowded in so that his head missed the water, and it was left to cascade down his back. “You don’t have to hide, you know?”

 _Oh shit, he knows_ ran on repeat across the front of his brain, the spike in his heartbeat sending a pulse through him that made him gasp. He couldn’t hold it for much longer, and Steve needed to just _go_ already.

“Steve,” he could only choke that one syllable out before the other boy was behind him, chin pressed to Bucky’s shoulder with his hands roaming, distracting.

“S’Okay, Buck. I’m the same way, see? You ain’t got nothing to worry about.”

Bucky felt a growing hardness pressed at the cleft in his ass, and his mind blanked.

 _“Steve,”_ he whined. “You need to go _. Please_.”

Steve pressed an inexperienced kiss to the muscle joining Bucky’s shoulder to his neck. He was breathing hard now and feeling stifled against the wall, jolted back into Steve’s warm touch, not giving a fuck that he sounded like a whore when he groaned and that he was .01 seconds away from spilling all over himself.

“It’s okay, I got a head start on the other guys. We’ve still got time before they come in.” More touches of Steve’s warm mouth to his skin. Bucky’s brain was filled with Steve. Steve, trailing his lips down Bucky’s spine, Steve smoothing his palms over the soft parts of Bucky’s thighs, then Steve with his tongue slick, licking up _into_ Bucky, and then, _oh Christ_.

Unable to hold back any longer, he let go, his stream bursting out of him and hitting the wall, droplets ricocheting back onto his legs, onto Steve and covering the floor. An overload of sensations zapped his nerves as the warmth ran out of him, pain bordering on pleasure triggered his orgasm to shoot out of him and hit the wall similarly, a low sob wrenching its way through his throat.

When it was over and he was empty, Bucky couldn’t stop the streams from flowing down his cheeks. His knees buckled and he sank into the corner, in front of a stunned Steve and onto a floor still heavy with the hot smell of piss and semen. His arms held himself together, wishing violently that he could just fucking _disappear_ already, such was his shame.

He expected anything— violence, disgust, ridicule—what he wasn’t prepared for was the way Steve’s arms joined around his, pressed him against damp flesh.

“Hey, I said don’t worry, right? Happens to the best of us, pal.” Even with his voice uneven, Steve didn’t sound anything less than sure.

Bucky snorted snot from his nose and blinked his clumped lashes apart, mouth open to breathe and so unsure. Vulnerable. There was probably something he was supposed to say, a question maybe, but it got lost in the translation of his head to throat. Steve didn’t have any trouble interpreting the rumble that cracked its way through Bucky’s chest, though. Wonder that he was.

“James, I’ve liked you for…for a long time now.” Steve cleared his throat and forged on, a tinge of pink coloring his high cheeks. “You think it’s just a coincidence I got here early? I thought…hoped maybe that the reason you hung back every day was so I could get the chance to catch up to you. And damn if that image of your face as you came isn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Probably not gonna forget that for the rest of my life.”

Steve was flushed all the way down to his pale chest once he had finished his admission, but he refused to look anywhere but straight at Bucky. He couldn’t help but admire the other boy for his courage, even though the implications of his words took a bit to filter in.

“Wait, you—you’re not disgusted?”

Steve smiled like the sun, radiating warmth and relief to finally bask in it after so long of hiding in clouds. “Hell no! Honestly, Buck. Does it really feel like I am?”

Bucky’s own face darkened with blood as Steve rolled his hips, pressing his now full erection into the back of Bucky’s leg.

He was saved from formulating a response to that when the team clattered down the hallway outside the locker room, moments away from entering. Steve just laughed a little and kissed Bucky’s cheek, pushing himself up and towards his locker.

“If you need more convincing, we can continue this back at my place,” he said while pulling on his clothes.

Bucky’s face felt strange from the solid way that he was smiling, but he wasn’t about to make any attempt at erasing it. Picking himself up from the floor he said, “You’re on, Rogers.”


End file.
